


What he can't do to save himself.

by Itto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Feels, M/M, Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itto/pseuds/Itto
Summary: As Keith goes missing from Voltron, what would the others do to find him? And when they find him how would they react?





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends at school. And the person who inspired me to write this in a different way :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+at+school.+And+the+person+who+inspired+me+to+write+this+in+a+different+way+%3A%29).
  * Inspired by [What a Healing Pod Can't Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374097) by [Remember_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Me/pseuds/Remember_Me). 



> This is my first fanfic, so if you catch any mistakes you can inbox me :C

When Keith found out that he was a half Galra, he decided that he was going to leave Voltron once and for good. Before the night that Keith left, he decided to make a recording device and a video player all by himself without Pidge's help. It was a bright, red, and round device, while the video player looked like a USB drive.

They were big enough to fit into someone's palm. Keith didn't want anyone to know, especially to Allura because of what his race had done to her kingdom.

Nervous and scared, Keith slapped his cheeks gently with his hands and walked bravely.

"I can't be scared now.... I have no other choice.... It's either the end of me, or the end of Voltron.... I.... have to show them my last smile...", Keith whispered to himself.

As Keith walked through the door, he held the Galra blade close to his chest unseen. When Keith was having his final thoughts, Allura started talking about the plan for tomorrow.

"......materials for the ....... tomorrow.", Allura said as Keith was dazing out. "Hey.... Keith. Are you even paying attention?!", Allura puffed out her cheeks.

"Oh... Sorry. I was thinking about something else. Can you repeat it?", Keith looked at her and winked.

"Hey...... Are you flirting with the princess again?", Lance glared at Keith.

Keith turned to face Lance and said, "You know you're jealous of me winking at her instead of you~"

"YOU WISH!", Lance turned around and crossed his arms.

Allura sighed and said, "We need to gather materials for the portal tomorrow. We don't have enough Quintessence to power up the portal."

"Alright. But may I head back to my room first? I want to prepare for tomorrow.", Keith lied.

"Sure. Be sure to find some info on Zarkon tomorrow too.", Allura replied as she was typing on the keyboard.

"Alright." As all the Paladins replied in unison.

After they were all dismissed, Keith quickly walked into his room and packed up quickly and quietly.

"Ok.... That was the last item that I needed for my journey. Now all I need to do is wait for night to approach."

As the night slowly approached, Keith thought of what he was going to do once he left Voltron. He took out his wristband and flickered on the power switch. There were five planets.

They all looked pretty familiar to him. As Keith was researching about the five planets and was about to finish, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?", Keith replied as he turned off his mini computer on his wristband.

"It's me, Coran." , Coran said from the other side of the door. "Before I go to sleep, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You looked pretty sad today."

"I'm fine Coran. I really need to go to sleep now.", Keith lied again.

"Ok. But if you need anything, just holler me.", Coran replied back.

Keith quickly turned back on his device and saw how dangerous the black planet was. He was pretty surprised with himself.

"Alright..... This should be the order for me saving the planets.", said Keith as he read the list to himself. "Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Black."

Keith stood up and gathered his belongings. He opened the door and glanced around the hallways. When the coast was clear, Keith quickly walked down the hallway. When he found the room that his lion was in, he walked up to him.

"Hey buddy. Are you awake?", Keith rubbed him gently on his head.

The Red Lion woke up and stood up quickly.

"Shhh... Be careful to not make any noises. Everyone is sleeping.", Keith whispered. "Since you already know I have the Galra blood inside me, it means I can't stay here any longer. I have one wish. Would you come with me on a journey to save the other planets?"

The Red Lion nodded and opened his mouth.

When Keith climbed inside his mouth, he forgot to tell the lion one more thing.

"Oh... By the way, can you cancel the connection with you and Allura? I know it may be hard, but please do so. I don't want any of them tracking me at all.", Keith begged.

The lion nodded again and disabled the connection.

"ALRIGHT BUDDY! LET'S DO THIS!", Keith screamed as he flew out of the castle with his lion. "I'll be back....", Keith whispered as he drove his paladin into the portal. 

He shook his head and looked behind him. It was farewell to his buddies that he had known for five months. It was very hard for Keith to separate from them. But he had no choice. He was too dangerous to be near them anymore. Keith didn't want to hurt anyone that was important to him.

"I'll be back soon...", Keith said again while he was crying.


	2. My promise to you

As the morning rose up, Lance was the first one to wake up. He was really excited because he was going to paired up with his childhood friend, Keith. He excitedly skipped through the hallway and knocked on his door.

"Keith, my man. Are you awake?", as Lance was waiting patiently. When he heard no response, he noticed the door opened by itself. "You in here? Hello? Keith?", Lance said in a quiet voice.

"Why.... Did you leave me behind!!!", screamed Lance as he punched the wall. His hand started to bleed. Lance's heart started to ache.

As Lance walked into the commanding room, Allura and the other paladins were waiting for Lance and Keith.

"Where's Keith?", Shiro asked.

Lance didn't want to remember what happened to him earlier in the morning finding out that he realized the one he liked was gone. But he told them anyways.

"HE WHAT?!", screamed Pidge as she was eating a bread.

"I should've done something....", said Allura.

"Do you know the reason why he left?", Hunk asked.

Lance shook his head no.

"Allura, can you track his lion? It's also gone too.", said Shiro.

"Yeah. Hold on, give me a second."

As Allura tried connecting to the red lion, she broke off pretty quickly.

"No way..... The Red lion is not connecting to me no more.", said Allura with her eyes wide open.

"How come?", said Lance as he stared at Allura.

"We need to focus on the task of getting Quintessence today before we can go out there and find Keith.", Coran said as he was playing with his mustache.

"I'm coming for you Keith..... Just you wait.... I'll bring you home safe and sound with all the six of us. Then, we'll become Voltron again. I promise you, I will make you happy once I find you.", said Lance as he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. :( I'm not great at coming up with things.


	3. The Red Planet (Planet Tahrais)

As Keith was flying to the new planet, he was amazed by the amount of fire. Fire was shooting up in the sky like it was a sprinkler. He then heard a noise that he never heard before.

"What is that?", said Keith as he was flying around the town with his red paladin. As he saw the people around the planet doing some sort of motion he never seen before, he flew down.

"Hey... What are you people doing?", asked Keith curiously.

"We are dancing to the music.", said the Tahrarian.

"Dancing? Music?", asked Keith again.

"Yes. Dancing and Music. These two are important "stuff" our kingdom calls powerful. It's really hard to explain. You should go ask our king.", answered the Tahraian.

"Do you know where your king is? I need to ask him a question.", asked Keith.

"Ah.... Yes.... He's right over by that tallest palace you see right over there. You can't miss the sight of it.", replied the Tahrarian.

Keith thanked him and flew to the palace with his Red Lion. He landed in front of the gates.

"Halt. Please state your reason entering this palace.", said the Guard.

"I need to talk to the king about the certain "something".", answered Keith.

"What is this certain "something" that you're looking for?", said the Guard.

"I am looking for the puzzle piece that would end Zarkon's ruling once and for all. And I heard one is lay hidden inside this city.", Keith answered.

"Alright. You may enter, but only you.", said the Guard.

"Thanks.", said Keith as he ran past the guards and into the palace.

He was shocked with the scenery he saw. The whole palace was made out of fire. But why wasn't the fire burning him? He then noticed a thin glass beneath him. It was very invisible and it blended in the fire very well. He then snickered and kept on walking. As he opened the palace door, the King welcomed him.

"Ahhh... My friend... Welcome to Planet Tahrais. We welcome you to the city of music and dancing. Where song is the most powerful object in the universe. What brings you here today? ", chuckled the King.

"I am looking for a puzzle piece that is hidden inside this city. Do you know where I can find it?", asked Keith.

"Yes, I do know where it is located. I will only give it to you if you pass my trial.", said the King.

"What is it?", said Keith as he heard a dragon's roar outside.

"You're trial is to beat that dragon.", laughed the King.

"Alright.", said Keith as he dashed to the door.

"Silly fool. He doesn't know I placed the puzzle piece inside his body. If he kills him, who knows if he'll retrieve it.", said the King.

The dragon roared outside the town and flapped his wings. It was so powerful that a hurricane was summoned out of no where. Buildings started to crumble immediately. Keith took his long sword out and dashed into the dragon. The dragon roared even louder and slapped Keith into the air with his tail. Keith flew across the town and slammed into building after buildings. When the slamming stopped, he fell down and coughed up blood. His teeth turned red and he spitted out blood.

"This is way harder than I thought it would be.", Keith said. "To think... This city was controlled by this dragon.... I must save this town even if it costs my life."

Keith felt pain in his legs and fell onto his knees. "SHIT! WHY NOW?! I MUST SAVE THIS TOWN." Keith slammed his fists onto his knees. "Move, God damn it!"

The dragon slowly walked up to Keith. It picked Keith up and started to grab his neck. Keith started struggling.

"L-Let go of me......", Keith said in a strangled voice.

The dragon refused and kept on choking him. "Refuse my struggle, or get killed."

"Did you fucking hear me? I said.... LET GO!!", yelled Keith as he stabbed the dragon with his Galra blade.

Blood came splurting out the dragon's neck and the dragon roared even louder. The dragon got so mad, it grabbed Keith and flew very high in the air.

"Are you ready to die today?", asked the Dragon.

After flying very high in the air, he zoomed down the city in a quick speed faster than the speed of light. Keith and the dragon came crashing down into the city very hard.

"This is it. It's either the end of me or the dragon.", said Keith as he took his Galra blade back from the dragon's neck.

Seeing this, Keith decided to cut of the dragons hand quickly and shoved the sword in its heart. 

"At last the dragon is dead....", said Keith as he was breathing very hard after he survived that huge fall from the sky. "Ah..... there it is.... It was inside this thing all along...."

Keith slowly picked it up and breathed in slowly. He turned around and walked up to his lion.

The red lion purred and opened his mouth. Keith walked in and sat slowly onto his seat.

"Alright partner..... Four more planets to save.", said Keith as he wiped blood from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard thinking names for the planets. So I just putted letters together to make them.


	4. The Discovery

"No way.........", said Lance. "What in the world happened here....." 

After arriving to Planet Tahrais after a couple of weeks of traveling, the paladins noticed something dead on the floor. 

"Ew. Is this blood?", said Hunk as he pinched his nose with his fingers.

Shiro bent down and looked at the dragon's bruised marks. "This is Keith's doing.... He must've been here not too long ago."

"How can you be so sure?!", yelled Lance.

Shiro stood up, looked at Lance and told him, "I've been practicing with Keith a lot. Of course I know. As a leader of Voltron, I need to know  
your strength and weaknesses."

As the King came dashing out the palace, he looked at the paladins and asked, "Did you see the red hero? He actually saved my life and our town."

"No.", replied Shiro. Shiro looked back at the paladins and nodded. "Did you find out where this "red hero" may be at? We are currently looking for him."

"No....", replied the King. "I wanted to thank him for all the things he did."

"Alright thanks. Anyways we have to leave now and find Keith. He's been missing for a solid month now.", said Shiro.

When the paladins walked back into the ship, Pidge had an idea.

"I think I might be able to track Keith. But it will take a while. Teleporting there would take a couple of weeks because it's extremely far as hell.", Pidge said.

"Just do what you can to find Keith as soon as possible. Who know's how long Keith's fighting by himself on different planets.", Shiro said. "My approximation is that this damage Keith did was just all in one day. It must have done quite the damage to his body since I saw so much blood on the floor."

Lance was hurt inside. He didn't wanna see Keith getting hurt. He wanted to protect him. 

Hunk saw Lance shed a tear. 

"Lance?... Are you ok man?", Hunk asked him. 

"No..... All I want now in my life is Keith. He's very important to me.", Lance said as he started to burst into tears.

"Shhhh... It's alright... We'll get him back somehow. Promise me you'll stay strong for Keith.", Shiro said as he hugged Lance and rubbed his back gently.

"Right. I will.", Lance said as he rubbed his tears from his face. Lance looked out into space and prayed for Keith's safety.


	5. The Green Planet (Planet Josaiahs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters will be out in one day so don't worry if your begging for more :)

Keith started coughing up blood. The Red Lion noticed and stopped to the nearest planet.   
  
"I'm alright. And where are we? Wait... Did we come here before? I thought we saved this planet.....", Keith said as he walked outside his lion.  
  
"Wait.... wasn't this the legendary forest that went missing ten thousand years ago?.... I remember seeing this when Allura showed us. No way.... It's still here....", Keith said as he looked around.  
  
"Welcome stranger. This is planet Josaiahs and we are the Josaians. ", said the Josaians.   
  
Keith got scared and turned around showing his bloody outfit.  
  
"Ah. Excuse me stranger, but do you want me to patch you up? You look pretty bloody.", said the Josaians.  
  
"There's no need for me to receive an aid from you. I can handle this without any healing. I can't waste any time. I have to find that puzzle piece before they find me.", Keith said.  
  
"Ah. If you are looking for the puzzle piece, the monster in that deep cave has it.", said the Josaians as he pointed up above. "And be careful because this monster is pretty tough for his size."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I get it.", Keith said as he raised his hand in the air, shooing them away.  
  
"Alright stranger. Don't say I didn't warn you. If you come out alive, I have something to tell you.", said the Josaians.  
  
As Keith walked through the forest, he saw a four leaf clover. He picked it up and it reminded him of Lance.  
  
"Lance.... I'll come back alive and tell you my true feelings once I save the world on my own.", said Keith as he walked inside the cave.   
  
When Keith walked inside he saw a creature as tall as himself.   
  
"Welcome hero number..... What was it again?.... Ah. Hero number six hundred and sixty six. Number of Satan.", said the plant monster.  
  
"What is your name? And I'm no Satan.", asked Keith.   
  
"My name is ..... Banbing. The legendary plant monster.", said Banbing.  
  
"Let's start the fight then shall we?", said Keith.   
  
"Oh, yes. We shall. Oh how long have I waited for another hero to appear.", said Banbing.   
  
When the battle started, Keith took out his Galra Blade and ran to Banbing.Banbing parried his cut and stretched out his arms. Keith didn't see it coming and got tied up. "Urgh.", said Keith as he was being strangled.  
  
"I'll slowly strangle you to death and rip your body into pieces.", laughed Banbing. Keith didn't like it so he spitted blood in Banbing's face.  
  
"My eyes.... How dare you.", said Banbing as he wiped the blood off his face and strangled Keith tighter.   
  
Keith dropped his Galra blade onto the floor.  
  
"Let... go......", Keith said as was trying to reach for the blade with his feet.   
  
"Oh no you don't hero. You need to suffer more pain.", said Banbing.   
  
Banbing threw Keith across the room and slammed him into the wall. Banbing started punching Keith in the stomach and Keith started coughing up more blood.   
  
"Am I going to die here?......", Keith said. As Keith closed his eyes, he heard a sound in his mind.   
  
_Keith.... Please don't die. You promised me you would win. Don't give up. Don't lose hope. I believe that you can win Keith. Please win for me. I love you Keith._   
  
Keith woke up startled. "I can't lose hope here. I will win for my friends and _Lance_."   
  
"The hero is back again, eh?", said Banbing.  
  
"I will not give up.", said Keith as he dashed and quickly grabbed his Galra sword.

Keith took out his other long sword out. "It's time to get really serious now."   
  
"Oh boy. I can't wait to make you suffer (slanted).", said Banbing.  
  
"Not unless I kill you first!", yelled Keith.  
  
"That is if you can land a hit on me.", laughed Banbing. "Which you'll never will. Since every hero that I have fought has never even bruised me."  
  
"Oh really?", said Keith. "Even if I burn these arms or tentacles off?"  
  
"Wait... Since when did you have these flames?!", yelled Banbing as he saw his tentacles fall into the floor.   
  
"I had them when I woke up from that sleep. Lance made me powerful. He's what who I became today. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be fighting for my life for just this one guy.", yelled Keith.  
  
"You do know that true love doesn't exist.", laughed Banbing as he grew his arms out.  
  
"Not unless I prove it to you.", said Keith as he dashed with both his long sword and the Galra blade.   
  
"Fire won't work on me again.", laughed Banbing.  
  
Banbing dashed up to Keith and punched him in the face. Keith flew across the room and grunted. He coughed up more blood.  
  
"Tch. So close....", said Keith as he stood up.  
  
"My, my... Still alive I see.", smirked Banbing.   
  
Banbing this time ran to Keith and when he was about to punch him, Keith used his Galra blade and stabbed him in the heart.   
  
"I told you hero, that thing will never wor-", said Banbing as he started screaming.  
  
Keith smirked and said, "Not unless I freeze your heart." "I-Impossible! How can I lose to a mere human?!", said Banbing.  
  
"It's more like you underestimated the power what humans can do. Never judge someone by appearance.", said Keith.   
  
When Banbing disappeared, he dropped a puzzle piece. Keith picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Keith walked up to the Josaians.  
  
"Hero. You have returned safely.", said the Josaian.  
  
Keith had a body full of cuts everywhere on him. He didn't care about his health. All he wanted was Lance to be safe and sound. After that Keith's shoulder piece fell off and landed onto the floor. Keith didn't bother picking it up because he didn't have the strength left to.   
  
"So... What are you going to tell me now that I have defeated the boss?", asked Keith.   
  
"Great question. Now, I know where you are going next, but you prefer me not to tell your friends because you don't want them to find you correct?", said the Josaian.  
  
"Yes. Please do. It'll help me very much.", answered Keith.  
  
"Since you are going to the Yellow planet next, all I can say is the next boss is quite dangerous. He'll be a hard headed rock monster. Even if you have Ice and Fire power on you, it won't affect him. You'll be needing a bracelet like this in order to inflict damage on him.", said the Josaian as he handed out the bracelet to him.   
  
"Thanks you much, and my name is Keith.", waved Keith.   
  
When Keith got back inside his paladin, he smiled. "We did great buddy. Now all we need is three more planets to save.", said Keith as he stretched into the air.


	6. Lance

"Why haven't we found Keith yet?! He's already been missing for three months!", yelled Lance as he grabbed Shiro with his hands and starting shaking him.

Shiro stopped Lance from shaking him, then he placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you're worried about him Lance, but you have to stay patient. You have to stay strong."

"I know but... What if we don't ever find Keith... What if he's fighting the Galra's by himself? What if Keith is severely injured with every day passing by?", Lance said as he started to tremble.

"Lance.... Cheer up. Nothing good would happen if you frown all the time. Keith will be alright. He's a strong man.", said Pidge as she smiled.

"Also, great news guys. I found out that Keith has been to the planet so called, "Planet Josaiahs". I'm sure we'll find out more clues about him once we reach here. But the sad news is,

we don't know which planet he's headed towards next. We don't have a single clue because this galaxy is massive. He could be going to anywhere."

"Alright. This is at least better than nothing.", said Lance as he started to frown.

As the paladins walked down to the city, Shiro looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Wow. This place is really amazing. It's better than how I really imagined it when you showed us Allura.", said Shiro.

"Yes, it is. This forest has helped us when we had trouble and now it still looks like what it was back then.", said Allura.

"It's all probably thanks to Keith again.", said Hunk.

Lance trembled a bit when he heard the word _Keith_ again. " _Keith_...."

"Greetings earthlings, we welcome you to Planet Josaiahs.", said the Josaians.

"Have you seen our buddy, Keith?", Shiro asked.

"Keith?... And who may that be?", the Josaians lied.

Lance snapped and yelled, "KEITH! The guy who went missing for three solid months! He has an outfit that looks like us, but it's red!"

"No need to lose it front of these people Lance. They may not have the information where Keith is going next.", said Shiro.

"Ah... Him...Yes, we don't know where he is going.", lied the Josaian again.

"We also needed to thank him for all he did. He beated that monster that was unstoppable for hundreds of centuries. Thanks to him we are

able to obtain more food than before. That place was off-limits back then and now he had opened it recently.", said the other Josaian.

Lance looked down with a pained expression when he saw a trail of blood. Shiro saw Lance's expression and walked up to him.

"Keith... He has done so much for us.... He handled two bosses on his own.. How long does Keith need to suffer all by himself?", as Lance started to tear up again.

"Lance. Right now we need to gather as much info on Keith from this place as much we could.", Shiro said as he stroked Lance on his back gently.

"Wait a second guys..... I think I've found something.", said Pidge bends down and picks a piece of armor.

"Oh... No.... It couldn't be Keith's armor can it?!", screamed Lance as he starts bursting into tears.

"Calm down. We need to examine it first.", said Pidge as she took her laptop out and quickly analyzed the piece of armor. "Oh boy... This part of armor was his shoulder piece. He's been here a

here a week ago."

Lance held in his tears and walked away from Shiro and the other paladins.

"Where do you think you are going now?", Shiro grabbed Lance shoulder.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm rescuing Keith myself because we are taking way longer doing it this way.", said Lance as he slapped Shiro's hand off his shoulder.

"No Lance. Remember what I said. Whether we all are together or not, we must never give up fighting together.", Shiro said to Lance gently.

"Fine. But please find Keith and end my suffering. I'm having nightmares every now and then.", said Lance as he turned around.

"I promise I will bring him back safe and sound.", said Shiro. "Alright Paladins, let's get to work and find Keith. He's out there fighting for his life. We can not bring our team down with one person

missing.", Shiro said as he stood tall and bravely.

Lance walked back to the ship and turned around. "We will find you Keith." 


	7. The Yellow Planet (Planet Giuymnas)

As Keith spotted the new planet, he landed on top of the mountain. Keith walked out his paladin and felt the wind blowing his hair.

"Wow... This is amazing isn't it buddy?", Keith said as he stroked his lion gently.

The red lion nodded. As Keith was walking down the mountain, his whole body was hurting with all of the cuts he had received.

"Ow..... This really hurts... but I have to keep on going no matter how long it takes.", Keith said as he rubbed his arm.

Due to his injured body, it took Keith to get to city in two days instead of five minutes. He didn't want to ride his paladin because he wanted to get to the town himself. As Keith didn't pay attention to what was around him, he slipped and fell off the cliff.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_ ", screamed Keith. Just when he was about to crash into the ground, a Giuyman reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Oh. Thanks for saving me man.", said Keith as he looked up at the Giuyman, he smiled at him.

"Anytime man. We Giuymans help any people that we think are kind.", said the Giuyman.

As they sat inside the cave, Keith ask them a couple of questions.

"So... Why are you three inside this cave and not with the other Giuymans?", asked Keith curiously.

"We Giuymans stayed in this cave because everyone else is under hypnosis. It all started out with the rock monster the Queen brought to town one day. She invited her because he looked really sick. But in return, he controlled the Queen with his mind and made her kill her own husband with her bare hands. From what I've heard, she hung his dead body in his room, so that way when she turns back to normal, she will regret her killing. Since you will be confused telling us apart, we shall give you our names.", said the Giuyman.

"You can call her Elise, call him Eldor, and you can call me Emily.", said Emily as she pointed the fingers to her family members.

"We refuse to go back to the city since we are the only ones left that she didn't brainwashed.", said Eldor.

"Even though we can't take you to the city, we can show you where the rock monster is.", said Elise.

Keith nodded and told them to lead the way. Elise dragged Keith slowly with her hand because he had an injured body.

"You sure you want to face the boss without patching up yourself?", said Eldor as he stared at Keith's deep cuts on his body.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I probably won't be back till at least a couple of days. Till then, would you mind watching my lion?"

"Sure we will. You can count on us.", smiled Elise.

"Thanks guys.", said Keith as he walked into the cave with his hand raised in the air.

As Keith walked inside the cave, he heard a growling noise up ahead him.

The lion turned around as soon as he heard footsteps of a human being.

"Oh boy! I haven't had lunch in a while. All that tasty meat on your body would fill up my stomach greatly.", said the rock monster.

"What is your name rock monster?", Keith asked.

"My name is Sereis.", replied Sereis.

Keith gripped his sword tightly. Sereis came running and Keith tried blocking it with his sword.

"Urgh.... So strong...", said Keith as he tried pushing forward with all his might.

Sereis bit Keith on his left arm and he started screaming. He then dropped his sword on the floor. Keith's left arm started to drip blood on the floor. Keith took his Galra blade out with his left hand.

"This time I'll hit you!", yelled Keith as he came charging with his blade.

Sereis parried and quickly to Keith and bit his legs. Keith screamed again and coughed up even more blood.

"Giving up so soon?", laughed Sereis. "Or are you just too stubborn and weak for this?"

Keith took a breathe in and remembered what Lance said to him. He then concentrated on his enemy. Keith then focused on combining his two weapons and started chanting.

" _Swords of hope, swords of history, lend me the power to fight this monster!_ ", screamed Keith.

When his swords fused together, there was a big red flame surrounding Keith.

Keith looked at his sword again, it turned into a Muramasa. It was a dangerous weapon, but he had no choice.

"No way... that sword hasn't been shown since five centuries ago. I thought it was banned.", said Sereis.

Keith ran scraping the floor with his sword and sliced Sereis in half.

Sereis laughed and disappeared. "You haven't seen anything yet."

As Keith looked up as he saw a monster came flying down from the sky.

"No way.... You're actually a Succubus?", Keith said with his eyes wide opened.

Sereis came walking up to Keith and punched his face. Keith's face was dripping with blood.

"Now... You're body will be mine to control forever.", said the Sereis and she walked closer to Keith. Keith had the chills and stepped back. As soon as he slammed into the wall he heard a familiar voice.

_Keith... Don't be afraid. I may not be by your side, but I will always lie within your heart. Think your enemy as a different person and that would help you face scary enemies._

It was Lance. He remember what he needed to do. He couldn't give up. He needed to be alive. For _Lance._

"Why so silent boy? Are you perhaps enchanted by my beauty?", laughed Sereis.

Keith gripped his Muramasa blade even tighter than he has ever done. Keith then noticed a hole in his blade.

"Wait... Can this ring fit into this hole?", Keith said as he took his ring off his finger. He placed the ring in the hole and it made a _"Click"_ noise.

"Oh ho ho. What does the little boy have now? A lightning blade?", grinned Sereis.

Sereis flew to Keith and Keith parried it. Keith then threw a rock a Sereis.

"Oh that's it boy. That does it. You are so dead now.", screamed Sereis. Sereis' eyes started to turn red as the red moon and started flying down straight into Keith.

Keith grinned and said, "Just how I wanted it planned." Keith threw his Muramasa into Sereis heart and she yelled out a scream.

"No way!", cried Sereis as she started the burn into ashes.

As Keith slowly made his way through the door, Elise looked at him.

"Are you alright? Oh by the way, we haven't been told your name yet.", said Eldor.

"Oh. My name is Keith Kogane.", answered Keith.

"Keith, would you want to look at the town now?", said Emily.

Keith nodded with a yes and they started walking to the town slowly. When Keith and the others arrived, he saw Giuymans celebrating.

"Why are we celebrating?", asked Keith.

"We're celebrating because you saved us from being able to return to our rightful homes.", said Eldor.

"All three of us want to present you to the Queen for your braveness.", said Emily.

Keith followed Emily, Eldor and Elise to the castle and bowed to the Queen.

"Queen Giran, we have returned with our hero, Keith.", said Elise.

The Queen stood up from her throne and claimed, "To this young hero Keith, I will present him our most precious item. The puzzle piece to end all evil."

Everyone clapped for Keith and he blushed a little. He walked up very slowly to retrieve his prized gift.

"Thank you very much Queen Giran.", said Keith as he tried to bow gracefully. He let out a small grunt when he bowed down. The carpet was marked with blood but the Queen didn't make one remark about it. As Keith walked slowly to the door, his paladin was already outside waiting for him. He gave his lion a smile and a thumbs up. The red lion quickly opened his mouth and Keith quickly hopped in. Keith's heart was beating really fast. He had one more planet to save before faces his toughest challenge.

"Water Planet, here we come!", Keith yelled happily as he drove his paladin.

But little did Keith know that something would await for him after he finished killing the boss for the next planet.....


	8. Clues about Finding Keith

_"Are you sure Keith has been here?"_ , asked Lance when he was talking to Pidge.

"There's no doubt about that he's been here.", said Pidge. "My computer is never wrong."

"All we can do now is pray for Keith's safety.", said Shiro.

"Ok Paladins, we are landing on Planet Giuymnas", said Allura.

"These are some weird names for the planets. Can't they just call them after food because I'm really hungry now.", said Hunk.

Coran looked at Hunk and rolled his eyes. "Anyways Princess, are you coming with us or no?"

"No, I am not. I have to be the one watching the ship along with you.", said Allura.

"Oh. Alright then. Good luck finding clues about Keith.", waved Coran.

"Thanks Coran.", said Shiro as he waved back.

As the paladins walked out, they saw little children running around. Shiro laughed and smiled.

"I wonder what they are doing.", Pidge said as she tried to look around.

As they were walking, Lance noticed another trail of blood.

"Why is this blood not cleaned up?...", asked Lance.

"Wait. Let me put this blood in a bottle to examine it.", as she halted Lance to move any closer to the blood.

Pidge quickly analyzed it. "Yup. This does belong to Keith from about... a few days ago."

"Why aren't we finding him quick enough?", yelled Lance.

"Hey. At least we are getting closer finding Keith. Last time we found that Keith arrived at a planet about a week ago. We're progressing man.", said Hunk.

Shiro nodded and said, "Yes we are, I think by the next planet, we will really find out clues about how Keith saved this planet. But before we do, we need to ask the Queen something."

As the paladins ran up the stairs, they saw the Queen.

"How may I help you heroes with anything?", said Queen Giran.

"Heroes? We didn't do anything to save this town.", said Shiro.

"Yes, I know you didn't and you all must be the friend of our true hero because of your outfits. Any friend of that hero, is a friend of ours.", said Queen Giran.

"I wanted to ask if you know where Keith was going to head to next.", said Shiro.

"Ahh.. He didn't tell me, but the planet I believe he will go to next is the Blue planet. Planet Minblop. He needs all four puzzles pieces in order to unlock the deadliest planet on space.", said Queen Giran.

"How long would it take to get to that Planet?", asked Shiro.

"Depends on your ship. At your rate, you wouldn't be able to reach that planet till at least almost four months.", said Queen Giran

Lance sighed and said, "Keith's been missing for like six months now. Why are these planets so far away from each other?..."

"Let's move Lance. We now know where Keith is heading toward to.", said Shiro.

"And I can finally yell at him properly.", said Pidge.

"And I can give him my taste of my new cooking.", said Hunk.

"And we will meet again.", said Lance as he smiled a little.

"Let's just hope we aren't too late saving him.", Shiro said as they were all walking back to the ship.

The paladins ran quickly telling Allura the great news. Allura and Coran smiled really happy and got the ship moving.

Lance gripped his shirt and had a feeling something bad would happen later. He just hoped it wasn't true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that some of the chapters are short :C


	9. Blue Planet (Planet Minblop) and the recording device that Keith left behind.

"Phew..... Here at last.", said Keith as he stepped out. As he looked up he saw a city floating on top of the water. Keith slowly walked inside through the gates.

As Keith walked through the door, the guards gave Keith a breathing bubblier in case he wanted to take his helmet off. He putted it on and swam inside.

When Keith saw creatures he never saw before, he smiled. The water washed Keith's blood off of him. Along the way, Keith saw slaves swimming to the palace.

"What is happening..... Why are those creatures being brought in? I thought this place was a good place.", said Keith as he looked at the slaves.

As he swam to the palace he hid behind the door. Then after he heard the King started yelling at the Minblo for not bringing enough money to him.

"I have a family to feed. Please! You can't do this to me! I worked all day yesterday to earn this.", begged the Minblo.

"Take him to the dungeon and let him starve!", yelled the King.

The guards dragged him and threw him into the jail cell.

"Please no! My family is waiting for me to return!", cried out the Minblo.

Keith took his binoculars out and looked at the King's eyes. It was yellow.

"Wait..... Why is a Galra controlling this city.... Where is the real king?", said Keith as he slowly took the binoculars off his eyes.

Keith left the castle and swam behind the palace.

The guard swam up to them and tried to stab Keith.

Keith dodged the stab and sprayed them both sleeping gas.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt any of you. This is the only way."

They both fell asleep and Keith took the keys from the guard.

As Keith opened the door with the keys and swam in.

The real King spotted Keith and he told him, "Why are you here?! The guards could be coming any moment!"

"Shh. I sprayed sleeping gas on them. They won't wake up for a while.", said Keith. "Hurry up and follow me."

"Wait, why won't you rescue the other people?", said the real King.

"It'll be more dangerous if we rescue them. Our top priority is you first.", answered Keith as he kept swimming forward. Keith called his paladin.

"Take this King to a safe place while I handle that Galra.", said Keith as he stroked his red lion.

The lion nodded and flew to a safe place.

"Alright then. Time to teach this Galra a lesson." said Keith as he cracked his knuckles.

Keith swam quickly down and sprayed sleeping gas on the guards. As he swam inside the palace, he locked the doors behind him.

"A paladin. This must be my lucky day.", said the Galra as he withdrew his blade out.

Keith took out his Muramasa out and faced him.

As their sword clashes with one another, Keith kicked the Galra in the knee.

"Oof", said the Galra.

The Galra scratched Keith's knee with his claws and Keith screamed.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!", cried out Keith.

Keith then wrapped his legs around the Galra's neck and stabbed the Galra behind his back. The Galra screamed and took his two knifes out.

"Take this!", the Galra yelled as he quickly stabbed Keith on the knees with both of the knives. As more blood dripped on the floor, either of them didn't give up hurting each other.

"Urgh!!....", yelled Keith.

Keith took the knives out of his legs and did one final blow on the Galra.

"I will finish you!", Keith yelled as he stabbed the Galra in the heart and the neck.

The Galra fell dead onto the floor. Just when Keith was about to cheer, a rumble came outside the city. He quickly called his lion.

"Here boy!", as Keith called out for his Lion. "Bring me to that noise quickly as possible."

As Keith flew outside he saw a Galra ship was waiting for him. Keith quickly recorded the words that he wanted to record before handing it to the king. He quickly downloaded the recordings

to the video player.

"Here King. I want you to hand this to the Paladins if I don't make this out alive and not see them again.", said Keith.

"Wait, where are you going?", said the real King.

"I'm going to save the world. Don't worry, I will drop you off. Oh, and here is the key to the jail cells.", said Keith as he threw the keys to the King.

"Wait, before you go, please take this blue puzzle piece. You'll need it to unlock the Black planet.", said the King as he handed the puzzle piece to Keith.

"Thanks King.", smiled Keith.

Keith dropped him off to the place entrance and the real King thanked him.

"My name is King Mideo. Thanks so much for all your help. Good luck with your fight."

Keith moved his paladin to the Galra ship.

"This is my lucky day. A paladin all by himself. And a red paladin to be exact. Where are your other paladins? Are they perhaps dead?", laughed the Galra.

Keith got mad and started screaming, "No way in hell! They are alive looking for me!!"

"What can a possible paladin like you can do?", the Galra laughed.

Keith's lion lit up and Keith nodded.

"Alright buddy. Let's do this.", said Keith.

Keith took his Bayard and shoved it into the hole and twisted it. The lion was holding the Muramasa with his mouth.

"Let's see what you can do buddy!", said Keith as he drove even closer to the Galra ship.

"You sure that one sword would damage my ship? Fire!", yelled the Galra.

Keith dodged all the blasts and sliced the ship in half.

"No way!!!", yelled the Galra.

"Yes way!", yelled back Keith.

Keith saw another portal heading right in this town and he stopped. Time felt like it stopped.

"No way... It's them.", Keith said softly.

Keith quickly opened up a portal and flew inside just when Shiro and the others came in.

"Phew.... I didn't want to see them just yet. Ah. I forgot to get the puzzle piece...", said Keith as he flew to the next planet. "One more planet left to save. I hope I don't worry them too much."

As Keith flew to the next planet, he heard a little crack. When he looked down, he saw his Muramasa blade starting to break a little.

"I guess my time to live might be shorter than I thought it would be....", said Keith as he cried softly.


	10. The past and the future.

"What do you mean he left just now?! We just got here!", yelled Lance.

"I'm sorry. Your friend left just a while ago and I was about to give him this.", said King Mideo as he handed Lance a recording device.

"What is this?", Lance asked.

"A device that your friend asked me and told me, "I want you to hand this to the Paladins if I don't make this out alive.""

Shiro looked at the odd red device and looked at Pidge. "Do you know if you made this with him?"

"No, I didn't. Heck, I haven't even seen a device like this. Let's just go into the commanding room and watch it.", said Pidge.

"Alright then. Let's go watch it.", said Shiro.

Allura took the red device and opened it up.

"So how much videos are we going to watch?", asked Hunk.

"It looks like there will be seven videos. Three battle videos and four with just him talking.", said Allura.

"Let's put it on princess.", said Coran.

"Alright, Alright. No need to rush.", said Allura as she clicked the first video.

As the video started playing, the recording made some weird noises.

_Testing, Testing. Is this on? This is Keith Kogane here. I'm currently battling the first boss and I'll just put this device right here so you can see my fight. As you can see here the dragon is roaring really loudly._

As Allura and the others see Keith running to the dragon, all of them didn't react at all until the next scene. Allura saw Keith getting tail slapped and saw him getting smashed into the wall deeply.

_Oof..... This is way harder than I thought it would be. To think... This city was controlled by this dragon.... I must save this town even if it costs my life._

Lance started to cover his mouth and started to tear a little when he saw blood dripping down on Keith's face and body. He took his eyes off the screen for a while.

_Shit... Saving this place is pretty hard for a weak person like me. What are you doing .... L-Let.. Go of me!!_

Shiro and the other's started tearing up a little when they saw Keith getting choked by the dragon. Pidge got scared after what happened.

_I'm alright guys. Don't worry about me._

Lance shook his head and said, "No. You aren't Keith. You are not _ok_."

_BANG!_ Hunk got scared he threw his cookies up in the air. Allura stared at the screen and started screaming as she saw Keith's body with cut-up bruises.

_Am I a hero now guys? Did I deserve to live another day?_

Pidge stared at the screen and tears were falling down her face when he saw Keith coughing up blood. "I can't take this suffering, this is too much. Did this really happen?"

As Hunk saw the dragon running up to Keith he started to yell at the screen. "KEITH! Run for it! Don't let him win!!"

_I can no longer run. My only choice is to die in by his hands._

Shiro started yelling at the screen too. "Keith! Just believe in yourself. Believe in the me that believes in you."

_I'm sorry guys I guess I may be dead by this first video._

The video ended there because Keith didn't noticed the battery was dead.

Lance started to see the amount of blood on Keith's body and he started screaming. "I-I don't want to watch anymore of this."

"Lance, we have to do this in order to find what really happened to Keith.", said Allura. "And why he's been ignoring us this whole time."

After Allura clicked the second video, Keith started talking again.

_Hello, this is Keith Kogane speaking. If you paladins or friends are seeing this, please feel free to skip the videos that only contain me talking because they will only tell you what planetI will be going to next. But, please do not skip the battle videos and the very last video if you really want to know what happened to me. On my last video, I'll explain to you guys why I am I left you all and where I am currently at. Keith Kogane signing out."_

"Alright, thank you Keith. That was really helpful.", said Allura.

As Allura pulled up the next video, she heard a voice. She recognized that voice anywhere. It was Keith's. Keith's face was covered in blood.

_Urgh...... Stop..... Don't to this to me.... Release me this instance. I have to do this for Lance._

Lance stood up and stared at the screen when he heard his name.

_Let...go.... I have a place to return.. to... I can't die. M-My friends are waiting for me. Lance is... Lance.._

Hunk dropped his plate of cookies onto the floor when he saw Banbing punched Keith in the stomach.

_Am I going to die here? Is this the end of me? Will I not see anyone ever again?_

When Lance thought the video was going to end here, It kept on going. Lance sighed with relief when he saw Keith was alive.

Allura fast forwarded the video because she felt like that part wasn't important to watch.

_.... Lance made me powerful. He's who what I became today. If Lance didn't exist, I wouldn't have done this. I loved him ever since we were kids._

Lance gasped with his mouth wide open.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! He confessed to you! Congrats man!", said Hunk as he wrapped his arm around Lance.

The video ended there.

"I think I'll quickly watch these battle videos on my own to speed things up. Hold on a sec.", said Allura.

After a few minutes, Allura said, "Alright, it just shows Keith getting more injured to point that he can't hardly move anymore."

"Alright Allura, please go ahead and start the last video.", said Shiro as he stared at Allura.

"Alright.", said Allura as she pushed the button.  
  
 _Greetings friends. It seems that you have reached the final video. Now, I can tell you the true reason that I left Voltron. I left Voltron because I am half-Galra. I know you may be shocked Allura, but I had no choice. And where I am right now? I am currently going to be at the final planet. By the time you reach there, at least a several months would pass by. All I want to say is, if you don't find me, I'll probably be dead. Anyways, I will see you guys later. I love you all. Bye._

Allura tried to hold in her scream. She shook her head and didn't care because Keith was part of his family. She didn't care who he really was. Keith was Keith no matter who he turned into.

"Alright Paladins. Next stop is our final destination.", declared Allura.


	11. Final Destination

As Keith wiped blood off his mouth, he looked at the sign next to him. It said two hundred days.  
  
"My, my. I have never seen a man dedicated as you. Two hundred days fighting day and night non-stop.", clapped Zarkon.  
  
Keith looked at his Muramasa weapon and the tip of the blade was already cracked.  
  
"I guess your weapon can't hold any longer.", laughed Zarkon.  
  
Just before Zarkon was going to end Keith's life, a portal appeared. Shiro and the others came just in time.  
  
"K-Keith!", screamed Lance.  
  
Was Keith hallucinating? Was it really Lance? After fighting for two hundreds days straight he didn't know what was what anymore.  
  
"Keith.. _YOU IDIOT!!!_ ", yelled Lance as he charged to Keith and punched his face. "It took us over a year to find you!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lance.. I should have told you I left.", said Keith.  
  
"If you're so sorry, please apologize me by kissing me. Now.", said Lance as he stared into Keith's eyes.  
  
"W-What?!", said Keith.  
  
"You said you loved me. Now do it.", Lance said with puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine.", said Keith as he kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Not the forehead, idiot. I mean like this!", said Lance as he kissed him deeply on the lips. Keith started to turn red.  
  
Lance started to lick his neck until Zarkon interrupted.  
  
"Ahem. We are in a middle of a battle, paladin.", said Zarkon as he coughed a little.  
  
As Keith stood up, he had a hard time breathing. He looked at Lance and saw a weapon being thrown to him.  
  
" _Lance!_ **Watch out!** ", yelled Keith as he jumped in front of Lance.  
  
"KEITH!", cried out Lance.  
  
Keith got hit by the spear and turned his head around slowly to Lance.  
  
"Keith.... _Why did you sacrifice myself for me?_ You were already injured more than enough.", said Lance as he cried out louder.  
  
"It's because I _love_ you Lance. I rather see you _live_ than _die_.", Keith said as he smiled weakly.  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to _sacrifice yourself_!", said Lance as he bursted to tears.  
  
Keith fell on the floor and laid there. Lance bent on his knees and touched Keith's face.  
  
Keith smiled back and placed his hands on Lance's face.  
  
"Survive for me Lance. I know you can beat Zarkon without me. Please don't try to suicide when I die. _I love you Lance_.....", said Keith as he finally closes his eyes and drops his hand.  
  
His Muramasa blade turned back to normal and only his Galra blade was shattered.  
  
"Keith... _Keith?_ **KEITH?!** ", said Lance as he started shaking Keith. Lance checked Keith's pulse, but nothing was moving at all. He started fidgeting.  
  
"Aww. Your poor boyfriend died. How sad.", said Zarkon in a sad voice.  
  
"How.... DARE YOU SAY THAT!", yelled Lance as he pulled the spear out of Keith's body and threw it to the Galra who killed Keith.  
  
The Galra got hit and got pinned by the wall. The Galra then coughed up blood.  
  
"You're next!", yelled Lance.  
  
"No, _Lance_. We have to find the last puzzle piece.", said Shiro as he grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"We have to accept that Keith is dead and we need to move on without him.", said Pidge.  
  
"Even if we don't have all five paladins with us, Keith will always a hero in our hearts.", said Hunk.  
  
"Who said we won't have a _fifth_ paladin?", said Allura as she walking up to the paladin's with her red suit.  
  
"Oh... _Allura_. Good.", said Shiro as she gave her a thumbs up on her outfit.  
  
"Paladins, Let's form **Voltron**!", said Allura happily.  
  
"Hey... you just stole my line.", said Shiro.  
  
After the paladin's finished forming Voltron, it felt very weird to some of the paladins.  
  
"It just feels weird. With the princess fighting with us.", said Hunk.  
  
"Nah. It feels better now that I'm not the only girl piloting the Voltron.", laughed Pidge.  
  
"I don't think I can work properly.", said Lance.  
  
"Just imagine that I'm Keith and everything will be alright.", said Allura.  
  
" _Alright? What do you mean I'm alright? Keith is no longer here with us. I have no reason to live anymore._ ", said Lance.  
  
"You still need to give it your all for Keith. I know Keith's gone, but we have to fulfill his wish.", said Pidge.  
  
"We must never give up hope. It's the only way to win. I know we can win guys.", said Hunk.  
  
"And we must never be afraid about anything that happens to any of us.", said Shiro.  
  
"Just think happy thoughts Lance.", said Allura.  
  
"And I must fight for Keith. I promised him.", cried out Lance. Lance wiped his face with his arm.  
  
"Alright team. Let's finish this for Keith!", yelled Shiro.  
  
**"For Keith!** ", said Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Allura at the same time.  
  
"So where the are the puzzles pieces that Keith had on him?", said Hunk.  
  
"It's in his pocket.", said Allura.  
  
"Coran, can you grab Keith and the puzzle pieces along with the black piece next to him?", yelled out Lance.  
  
"Sure. On my way. I was just eating.", said Coran quickly as he rushed out the door.  
  
Coran grabbed Keith and the puzzle pieces and putted it in his pocket carefully.  
  
"So.. Uhm. What do I do now?", said Coran.  
  
"The hill Coran. The hill. While we try to distract Zarkon, I want you to put in the pieces into that slot up that hill.", said Allura.  
  
"Alright.", said Coran as he flew to the hill.  
  
"Oh no you don't.", said Zarkon as he tried flying to Coran.  
  
"Eyes on me Zarkon. Not on him.", yelled Pidge as she used her Bayard and twisted it.  
  
As Zarkon got wrapped with roots, Coran quickly putted the puzzle pieces in.  
  
"All set princess.", said Coran.  
  
A few seconds later, the Paladin's felt an enormous power on them and then the Voltron transformed to Voltron 2.0.  
  
"Oh boy! New powers to test out!", said Pidge excitedly.  
  
"Let's try our new sword to end Zarkon in one hit.", said Allura as she used her Bayard and twisted it too.  
  
All the paladin's nodded and charged into Zarkon into full speed.  
  
"This ends NOW ZARKON!!!", yelled Shiro.  
  
Voltron 2.0 stabbed Zarkon quickly and he fell down onto the floor. He was finally dead.  
  
"Hey would you mind if I remove this helmet?", said Coran.  
  
"Sure Coran.", said Allura.  
  
"Hey. What do you know? Keith just killed Prince Lotor.", said Coran.  
  
"No wonder that guard could hit Keith from that far away into his heart....", said Lance.  
  
"Alright guys. Voltron is over guys. We have defended this planet. We can now return to Earth and hold a burial for Keith.", said Shiro.  
  
As Shiro said Lance, everyone but Shiro bursted into tears very hard.  
  
Before Lance walked up to Keith, Lance punched Shiro.  
  
"You... You LIAR! You promised me he would be back safe and sound!", screamed Lance.  
  
"I'm sorry Lance.", said Shiro.  
  
Lance didn't want to make his problems worse than it was now so he held in his second punch.  
  
Lance then walked up to Keith one last time and swallowed his tears.  
  
_"If only I stopped you that day when you were so sad. Why did you never tell me? All I wanted in my life was to protect you. You left me alone in this world. I never wanted another person..all I wanted was you and you only._ ", Lance said as he stroked his hair gently and kissed it.  
  
Lance didn't want to be apart from Keith's dead body. But he had to let it go.  
  
"I'll be with you someday Keith. Someday when I _die_. Watch me while your in heaven Keith. _Promise me_.", as Lance kissed Keith's dead body one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best making this sad :(


	12. We'll be together forever now.

"You're still sitting here?", Shiro asked as Lance was still sitting on top of Keith's graveyard.

"Yeah. I'll stay with him till I die.", answered Lance.

"Alright, Lance. I won't stop you, but Keith would be sad if you didn't live on and died old.", said Shiro.

As Shiro walked away, Lance fell asleep on Keith's grave.

  
_When Keith was holding out his hands out to Lance when they were a child, Lance grabbed his hand and held it tightly._

_"I always had one desire and it made me not want another person. Nothing else mattered in my life. It was just only you."_

  
_Keith and Lance ran happily together into a park and rode on a swing. They were smiling to each other._

_"I guess I had to settle this happiness for a while and then watch this disappear from me when you had to transfer schools."_

  
_Lance didn't see get to Keith for a while and he had to accept he was dead and gone that was told from his parents. He left his house and walked around the town._

_"I had to accept that you were here and now you're gone."_

  
_Lance had loved Keith ever since he was a child and couldn't forget him._

_"I believed that we should be tied together forever and die together. "_

_Lance read as many books in order to find out where he could find his missing friend. He searched for him day and night._

_"I read the whole library within the year and there weren't any answers to find you anywhere."_

_He shook his head and stared at the sun. Listening to the wind as the days past by quickly._

_"It was then till I knew the weight of truth was hurting me inside."_

_Lance walked down the street looking at the sky. Turning his head around he thought about Keith one last time._

_"My pain walks down a single path. I had to live without you."_

_He returns to school and continues his normal life. Chatting with new friends and becoming buddies with them._

_"Wishing you were gone from my life and never came to met me."_

_As years pass, Lance slowly forgot who Keith was. Who he was, and how he looked like._

_"Memories of my life, dissolves into time."_

_We meet again, but I forget who you are, while you remembered who I was._

_"I asked you, "What do you want from me?" I looked into your enchanted eyes and saw you smile at me."_

  
_You try to restore my memories and I don't remember what happened until you were actually gone from my life._

_"You left me thinking about you non-stop. Day after day you were part of my life."_

_You die in front of me and disappear like a ghost._

_"My heart gets crushed into a million of pieces and feels like it's been ripped out."_

_We will meet again someday._

 

When Lance woke up, He noticed there were tears on Keith's graveyard. Lance stroked the grave and smiled weakly.

"It's alright Keith... It looks like I'll be joining you soon.", said Lance as he breathed his last words.

Keith and Lance met each other in Heaven and smiled happily.

"You're here.", said Keith as he smiled and extended his hand to Lance.

"Yes... And we'll never be apart for eternity now.", Lance replied back with a smile and reached for his hand.

Keith and Lance kissed each other and smiled.  
  
Lance touched Keith's face gently and cried a little.  
  
After reuniting with each other, they sat in Heaven together watching Shiro and the others down on Earth.

"Forever eternity.", said Keith.

"Forever eternity.", said Lance as he chuckled and kissed Keith on the forehead. "I love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting me till the very end. I had a great time typing this :)


End file.
